


An Oath I Take

by dorkchops



Series: Magic In Her Eyes [4]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Emotional Love Making, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Mate bonds, consent inculded, lots of feelings, love making with a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 19:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16604204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkchops/pseuds/dorkchops
Summary: Yasha wants to push their relationship further but she's left out the fact that letting Beau make love to her means afterwards they must mate for life. Beau's answer isn't what she's expecting.or I've lost control and these idiots are in love and in charge.





	An Oath I Take

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this plot is or where it's going. It was meant to be a light hearted "Oh fuck, we have to get married." fic but, it got a tad more serious. Anyway, I really worked my butt off on this one so I hope you do enjoy it. :)
> 
> (I'm not sure if this is getting another chapter or not so I'll leave it at this for now.) 
> 
> Like most of my work we make mistakes like men here.

“Beau?” She put her hand on the small of Beau's back. “Come upstairs, please? I'd like to talk in private.” Her lips briefly brushed Beau's ear, and she turned to walk away as swiftly as she had come. Beau was about to lean into Yasha, and she fell off the chair she'd been sitting in with a thud to the floor.

“I'll be right there!” She called to Yasha's shadow. Beau abandoned her drink. Making her way upstairs she took two at a time. 

One of the many perks of the job they were currently on was that they had been staying in a cottage in the woods owned by a wealthy family. It was roomy enough that everyone had a place to sleep comfortably. 

Yasha would never tell a soul this but sometimes she imagined having a little house on a secluded island. It would have a huge garden of flowers, and Beauregard would be at her side as they dug in the dirt planting vegetables. She often used this image to escape to in her mind. This place reminded her of her fantasy but was without the Ocean. 

Yasha sat on the edge of the bed running her hand over the giant fur blanket. This blanket was the only thing that she and Beau owned together. They'd purchased it not long after they'd gotten together and took it everywhere. She didn't want to go making homes out of people, but this blanket represented something she never thought she'd have. As if her thoughts of Beau summoned her; she was standing in the doorway. 

“Are you thinking what I'm thinking?” Beau wiggled her brows suggestively. Her overconfident grin was followed by a signature upward chin tilt. 

“Is there a moment that goes by you think of anything other than sex?” Yasha pinched the bridge of her nose. 

“Well, uh, my better half is fucking gorgeous; you can't blame me for asking?” Beau's shoulders slumped. She rubbed the back of her neck looking down to the floor rather guilty. 

“Your flattery has been noted.” She stated in a coolly. “In fact, this is about sex, so come and sit with me,” Yasha admitted, patting the space beside her. 

“Wait, what?” Yasha had never seen Beau move as fast as she barred and latched the door, then dashed across the room. Beau enthusiastically sat next to her on the mattress. She tried to hide her laughter. This was the woman who ever so carefully (not without permission) captured her heart. 

Once seated Beau reached across for Yasha's hand taking it in her own kissing it. She nuzzled into Yasha's neck then pulled back to meet her lover's eyes. 

“I don't think you're going to enjoy what you hear.” Yasha bit her lip, her gaze darting away from Beau's face. But, she had roped her arm around Beau's waist. The contact helped.

“Yasha, it doesn't matter if I like it or not. If you need to tell me something please do it. I'm listening,” For all of Beau's flaws, (she had many of her own as well.) she went above and beyond what was called for to shape herself into the best mate Yasha could ask for. Beau had assured that she was worth the effort. 

Yasha had gone over this conversation in her mind so many times, it never went well in any of them. No matter how she stated it, no matter how much Beau promised she wouldn't be outraged with her it ended poorly. Yasha hesitated. 

“Beau, I don't know how to say this but,” She felt Beau squeeze her hand. The support wouldn't matter in a few more minutes when she detested her.

“I'm sorry. I should have told you this sooner... I'm not supposed to let you make love to me before we have an agreement to be mated soon afterwards.”

“Huh? What do you mean? We are mated, aren't we?” Beau's head tilted, as far as she knew they were. 

“We are not,” Yasha shook her head. “Taking the oath or making the bond, whichever one is chosen is unbreakable. So, that means that it is permanent.”

“So, what you're saying is... I can't make love to you unless we plan to be mates for life?” 

Beau's facial expression was hard to read. 

“Yes,” She hadn't wanted to meet Beau's eyes. This was going to be the end of them. 

“Okay,” The response was a quiet one. She knew Beau was thinking, she'd been around her long enough to see the wheels spinning.

They sat quietly. Beau's arm was wrapped around her tightly. Yasha was still waiting for the outrage to come. She deserved it; she'd withheld very important information from her lover. 

“Beloved?” Finally, Beau broke the silence. “Is that something you want? To be mated with me for life I mean?” 

That was not at all what Yasha had expected to hear. It was a calm question. How did she misjudge this so much? She supposed her answer was fear. 

“With our lives the way they are? I don't know... ” Yasha's head fell to Beau's shoulder. 

“Either way I love you, Yasha. It's the best thing I've ever done... I strive to be a better person by your side. Not so much of an asshole, you know? To make better decisions, and to be nicer to people.” 

“You know how I feel about you. I've never asked you to change for me, but the shift in you to be a better person makes me proud.” Yasha wasn't sure where all of this was going but fear still clutched her chest. 

“If I thought you were an asshole, we would never be together, Beauregard.” Yasha sighed, swallowing hard. 

Beau moved, so she was laying on the bed pulling Yasha into her arms. Beau kissed her forehead and played with her hair. Yasha's head rested on Beau's chest she could hear her heart beating. 

“I think I'd take a thousand bonds... oaths or whatever if it meant we got to be together for the rest of our lives.” She felt Beau's lips softly press against her own. 

“Beauregard... ” It was things like this that broke her, hot tears stung her eyes. Not once did she think that Beau would say yes. It wasn't even about sex.

“It's a monumental decision, I know. But, for me, you have my answer. And if you don't come to the same conclusion I still wanna be with you as we have been, Yasha.” 

Yasha sat up so she was looking down at Beau with wide eyes. She wanted to know what smutty romance novel Beau fell out of? The Punchy Monk who Courted The Storm. 

“You don't understand... ” Her mouth twisted in confusion. “Once taken there isn't any way to safely undo a mate bond.” There was no way Beau really wanted to do this, she just had to explain it more.

Beau looked at Yasha's lips, listening to her carefully to her words. 

 

“If it's undone, I will be in great physical pain. It would be a feeling of great loss which never fully goes away. This is one of the many reasons why I don't get into relationships. There were many messed up Aasmir mating stipulations. 

“What is it that you want, love?” The softness in Beau's voice sank her head back to Beau's chest.

“You.” Her answer came out suddenly. The solid chest she rested on was her refuge. 

“You have me. I'm right here. Take your time with this, there's no rush.” Beau rubbed her shoulder and down her bicep. 

“I know there's no rush. But, how can you be so sure in your answer?” It felt like a fair question. 

“Because you're intelligent, funny, beautiful. When we're in combat together it's like this magical dance as we work in tandem to crush skulls. I love when I tell you stories and you try to tell if I'm bullshitting you or not. I love reconnecting with you again after so long apart and it feels like no time has passed at all. I like missing you, it makes kissing you better. How we could sit in silence for hours on end and just be together. You're so strong Yasha. It's not just your delicious muscular arms that I love but your soul is strong. You've been through so much but you remain so kind. You also understand me even when I doubt myself.”

Yasha's heart fluttered. She rolled on her back tugging Beau with her. Her hand on the back of Beau's head she kissed her hungrily, tugging at her lover's clothes. It hadn't taken Beau's hands long to find bare skin under her layers.

“Cold hands.” Yasha swatted at Beau's shoulder with a smile.

“Warm heart. Sorry, babe. ” Beau laughed. “What do you need?”

“Kiss me, like you won't see me for a month?” 

“Are you leaving?” A hint of sadness flickered in Beau's eyes.

“No. Do it please?” Beau met Yasha's lips with a fever on her tongue. Her hands grasping her curves wanting to feel more and more of her. Yasha moaned into Beau's mouth then bit her lip.

“Clothes?” Beau stopped a moment to ask. They had often been naked together without going any further so it wasn't about that. 

“I require them gone.” Yasha nipped at Beau's jaw. They fumbled with each other's clothing until all that was there was the blanket under them. 

“Gone!” Beau got back into place on top of her lover Yasha locked her in place between her thighs. This was the only woman Yasha ever wanted to be intimate with. Beau nipped at Yasha's collarbone and received a mewing hum from Yasha as a reward.

“What more can I touch, babe?” Beau paused to ask.

“Everything...” Yasha's voice husked. 

“What?” Her eyes widened. “Everything?” Now it was Beau's turn to think she was hearing things. “Babe? Are you sure about this? You don't have to decide right now. We don't have to do this.” They had both learned together that there were many other pleasant things they could do to feel an intimate connection.

“I don't want to think about it any further. I want you to make love to me, Beauregard.” The moment their gaze met her eyes blazed. Yasha brushed her fingers over Beau's lips. 

“I'll make love to you.” Beau had the most wicked looking grin. Yasha rolled her eyes patting Beau's cheek. The way Beau looked at her made her cheeks and neck flush all the way down her chest. 

If she waited, if she'd thought about it longer she felt like she'd ruin one of the best things she's ever had in her life. She was tired of burning things to the ground then running.

Beau licked her lips. She tilted Yasha's chin as if going for a kiss but she stopped when their lips were practically touching, breathing in the same air, it was intoxicating. 

Yasha grasped Beau's cheek giving her a crushing kiss. 

Beau sucked on Yasha's lower lip.

“You're going making me cum before we start!" Yasha growled hiking a leg around Beau's hip. The scent of arousal filling the air.

“You can't say I'm not doing my job!” Their bed being full of laughter even while intimate was something they both found solace in. It would be too much for them without it.

“Bite me!” It was a playful insult but also an invitation. 

Beau had longed to hear Yasha say that and mean it. 

“You bet your sweet ass I will!”

Yasha tilted her neck presenting Beau a spot do it on. Beau sucked on her neck first then carefully bit her, Yasha hissed at the sting.

“FUCK ME!!” Yasha roared at the pain. That was going to leave a mark. 

“I'm working on it, babe.” 

“Shut up!” Both of them were laughing once more.

“Hey? Are we still good?” Beau paused to check in. 

“Yes.” Yasha grasped Beau's hand and squeezed it then carefully guided it to her chest.

Yasha trembled as Beau languidly nuzzled and pleasured her breasts. Tongue flicking over her nipples, kneading each breast. Yasha rubbed Beau's shoulders, then as far down her back as she could reach. Nails racking lines along her back muscles, Beau groaned in response.

“Can I... can I go down?” Beau had been feathering kisses on her stomach when she'd looked up checking for permission even. Yasha hummed at the thought. 

“Yes, but don't dare make me come unless you're up here with me.”

“I promise, beloved.” 

“Monk's honour?” Yasha shook her head laughing. 

“I'm a woman of my word.”

That made Yasha's belly shake as she laughed. 

“God, you're gorgeous! And I'm the utter fool you're in love with! I don't know how I got so fuckin' lucky!”

“It better not be some love enchantment you put on me! You wouldn't be coming back from the rage that followed.” The amusement in her eyes gave her away completely. 

”Hey! I'm not that kind of asshole!” Beau actually sounded hurt by her teasing accusation. Yasha made a kissing face in apology. Beau took her time, kissed lower. Finally, her head between Yasha's thighs kissing the inside of one of them. Yasha squirmed. 

“Babe... baby you're not.” Yasha rasped. Her hips bucking, she desired Beau so much. 

“Shit! Please, don't tease.”

Beau slid two fingers between Yasha's slick folds. Slowly, she licked in circles, then in lines, taking Yasha's moans as cues to meet her need. Yasha grabbed a fistful of the blanket under her, her hips jerking upwards into Beau's mouth helping her to the right spot. Yasha's fingers tugged in her hair. 

“Careful or you'll send me flying!” Beau warned amused. She continued sensually lapping against Yasha's flush clit. 

“Oh, shit, Beau... feels... feels good. Fuck!” She was dazed from it all, seeing stars. Her back arched off the bed as Beau worked.

“Mm. Yasha, you taste so damn good, baby. You're so wet for me.” 

“Beau!” Yasha reached down helplessly grasping at Beau. She felt like she was going to burst but not without her love with her. Beau kissing her eased the ache she was feeling. 

“Fuck. The feeling of your mouth is going to be burned into my skin for weeks.” Yasha panted, trying to regain her composure. Beau's feathered her lips against the darkening mark she'd left.

Desperate need of the other was marked on Yasha's face. Beau loved Yasha's mismatched eyes. Her fingers carded through Yasha's long black locks. She loved how Yasha's hair felt so soft against her skin.

“I love you so fucking much, Yasha.” 

“I love you, too.” The more she said it to Beau the more comfortable she became with it. Yasha reached up to carefully trace the scar of Beau's eyebrow, then down to the freckles on her nose and cheek. Beau's dimpled smile made her heart race even faster.

In return, Yasha had a dreamy smile that was reserved only for Beau. 

Yasha took Beau's hand, using her mouth to wet her fingers and guided her hand down between them. Beau's palm rested against her pubic mound.

“Oh, baby...” Beau had wanted this for so long and now it meant so much more than she'd ever imagined. Tears were threatening to spill. 

“It's okay, love. It's all so much, isn't it?” Yasha reassured.

“It is, there's nothing I want more than to be with you, Yasha. Nothing.”

“No, nothing, Beau. Only you.” This was exactly why Yasha needed Beau here with her, her own emotions were bubbling up as well.

“We're so damn sappy!” She nuzzled her nose into Yasha's cheek. 

“Fuck, we are, aren't we? Good thing it's our little secret.” Yasha moved her hips encouraging Beau to stroke her again. 

“Mm. Like this?” Beau asked her fingers delving through her wetness.

“Like... that... circles... ” She wrapped her arms around Beau's neck. A sheen of sweat over both their bodies, the sent of it and musk arousal in the air. 

Beau's fingers picked up a steady rhyme while kissing Yasha passionately. 

“Inside?” Beau murmured. 

“No, no, just here.” Yasha Mewled. 

Beau nodded her understanding kissing Yasha's jaw. Yasha's eyes closed. Everything around cut to white noise, she only knew Beau.

“Oh! Kiss me!” Feeling herself on the verge of coming, her hands dug into Beau's back. Her climax seared through her body from what felt like a heated pool of fire in her lower abdomen. She was focusing on the feeling of Beau's tongue rolling over her own. Yasha moaned a mix of Beau's name and incoherent cursing. Yasha collapsed limply back onto the bed, but it felt like she was falling. The aftershock of it all was a startling reminder. 

Beau swiftly gathered the blankets around them making sure they were tightly secured around herself and her lover while cradling Yasha in her arms.

“Hey, I'm right here.” She rested her forehead against Yasha's. “It's okay, everything is okay. I've got you.” She must have been crying because of Beau's tone of voice was such a soothing one.

Yasha wiped her face with both hands and groaned. She hadn't wanted to open her eyes in case it hadn't been real. It would be a magnificent dream, one she'd had before.

 

“You've got me,” She mumbled in response. Yasha wrapped her arms around Beau's neck.

“You okay?” She still hadn't looked at Beau. Yasha nodded and opened her eyes. 

 

“I'm okay, Beau. It was... it was so good... but, so much.” It had come out completely the wrong way.

“I know, you take giving yourself to someone very seriously.” By some miracle, Beau understood what she had meant. 

“But, love? I haven't taken anything from you, we're just sharing.” Beau kissed her nose.

“How are you terrible with other people but find the right thing to say to me?” Yasha's laugh was music to Beau's ears. 

“I'm not in love with other people.”

“Is it really that simple?”

“Well, yeah.” 

Yasha kissed her. 

“So, does this mean you're my wife now?” 

“Not exactly, we still have to take the oath that binds us.”

“Okay, well... like do you turn into a pumpkin at midnight if we don't take it right away? How much time do we have?”

“I don't exactly know. I just know that if we don't take the oath the same thing would happen as if we tried breaking it. I'd be in a great deal of physical pain. I think this whole thing has to do with what Aasmir bloodline I'm from, which I don't know enough about.”

“Okay, well can assume then we have a certain amount of time before we have to do this. I know it's a little late to ask this, but other than an unbreakable bond what does it mean to ritually bound to you? Does neat Angel shit happen to me too?”

“How many times do I have to say not an Angel? But, to answer your question yes mate bonds are special. It means we can communicate with each other without words, but the farther we are from the other the harder it gets to do so. We feel if the other is in pain or danger. We can share energy. I think it's because I might be of a noble bloodline that these things would be more dominant in me than others like me.”

“Really? That sounds awesome! So, we're mated like Werewolves then? Do I get shimmering majestic hair, too?” Beau laughed brushing Yasha's hair from her face.

 

“You are incorrigible.” Yasha was teasing. “No, no shiny hair. None of this bothers you?”

“Nah, I'm all in with you and I'm not going to break my word to you.” Beau shrugged. “That means whatever comes with it I'm all for. Does it bother you?”

“We wouldn't have made love if I was, Beau.” She was being sincere. “I can't say all aspects of it will be great but I've made my decision.” 

In their time together they'd both grown a lot. She learned to lean on Beau more and Beau learned how to open up her heart more, they both learned how to be more kind and tender. 

“You'll regret it when we're mated and suddenly you get random words and phrases in your head like bearded spineless nut mucher!” 

“You better not!” Yasha took the pillow from under her head and swatted Beau with it. Beau whaled then dramatically flopped over onto her back pretending to be knocked out. Yasha burst cracked up laughing.

“Oh! You're so dramatic!” Yasha gave Beau a nudge, she didn't move. “Beau, don't... please.” 

“Shit! Sorry, sweetheart. I forgot you didn't like it when I do that.” Beau reached her arms out, and Yasha moved into them tugging the blankets around them again. 

“Apology accepted. Let's sleep?” 

“Sleep is great!” 

“And, babe?” 

“Yes, my pale moon-light?” Yasha laughed at the pet name. 

“That was mind-blowing.” There were times inflating Beua's ego was acceptable this was one of them. 

“AWESOME!!” Beau raised her arms in victory.

**Author's Note:**

> I listened entirely to much to WAYN Final State while listening to this. 
> 
> tumblr realdorkchops


End file.
